¿A quién quiere más el Rey Demonio?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una noche perfecta navegando por el espacio, Shiki dormía de manera graciosa, Weisz alejado de él y Happy enroscado como un minino. Pero, alguien más faltaba. Una reunión de chicas en una sala de la nave, todas reunidas con un sólo propósito. Las luces se encienden e imágenes de Shiki aparecían. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Esto no tiene nada que ver en el manga, simplemente se me ocurrió esta historia mientras discutía con una amiga lo que pensaban las cuatro estrellas del Rey Demonio de Shiki. Fue por eso que se me ocurrió esta divertida historia. Aún no sabemos cual va a ser la reacción de Valkyria con Shiki pero esta es sólo una pequeña imagen de lo que podría ser. Una historia completamente divertida para este hermoso manga.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

El universo era tranquilo, era como si fuera una nana y en la nave, al menos, era la hora de dormir. En la habitación principal, Shiki Granbell se encontraba dormido, claro, con esa rara posición de la cara en la almohada y el trasero en el aire. La leve baba resbalando de su boca como esa adorable sonrisa mientras soñaba con quien sabe que. Weisz se encontraba dormido en una habitación alejada, le molestaba escuchar los fuertes ronquidos del de pelo negro, aunque eso no era excepción que en esos momentos tuviera su cara pervertida, no sabían que estaba soñando y seguramente no querian saberlo. Happy se encontraba dormido en una almohada, enroscado como el minino que era, tal vez soñaba con pescados virtuales porque no dejaba de repetir aquella palabra una y otra vez.

Pero algo más faltaba. ¿No?

Un chirrido de puerta se escuchó, la oscuridad era presente hasta que una luz se encendió. Una androide aparecía, Witch era su nombre. Sus dedo entrelazados y los codos en la mesa, una posición muy parecida a la de un líder que pensaba en sus estrategias. O tal vez a la de esa serie muy conocida por que muchos no entendieron el final de la misma. Lamentablemente no podemos decir el nombre.

**-Creo que es bastante obvia esta reunión** -Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo.

Otra luz se encendió, a su lado derecho, aparecía Hermana y detrás de ella, Moscoy, quien lucía unos lentes oscuros. Como si de un guardaespaldas se tratará.

**-No entiendo como es que llegamos a esto **-Escupió molesta hermana.

Dos luces del lado izquierdo de Witch se encendieron. Hermit y Valkyria se encontraban ahí, la más chica tenía una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro, mientras que la otra, sólo estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

**-Esto es culpa de ustedes** -Habló Hermit.

**-No es mi culpa que llegáramos a esta situación** -Habló Valkyria.

Unas dos últimas luces se encendieron para mostrar a Rebecca y Pino, sentadas una con la otra y al final Homura. Todas las androides femeninas como las únicas dos mujeres humanas, se encontraban reunidas en esa sala de reunión. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**-Creo que se están equivocando** -Rebecca se burló.**\- Yo fui quien lo conoció primero**

**-Pero también el es mi maestro **-Se quejó Pino cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

**-Creo que no es necesario decir que por él, yo estoy aquí **-Murmuró Homura.**\- Oh, lo siento, creo que volví hablar de más**

¿Cuál era la verdadera intención de que todas estuvieran reunidas? Una luz más apareció en la sala, daba a la pared, donde el vídeo de la habitación de Shiki, estaba presente. Todas las féminas no pudieron evitar soltar un gritito de ternura. Pronto, las luces se encendieron por completo y varias fotos de Shiki aparecían. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Claro, era la reunión secreta de la nave Edens Zero, donde todas hablaban sobre el chico. Claro, no podían evitar decir que el chico era alguien lindo aunque fuera un estúpido. Gracias a él, es que ahora todos estaban reunidos, viajando por el universo. Witch fue la primera en tranquilizarlas y carraspear un poco su garganta para llamar la atención. El tema de ese día, apareció en forma de holograma en medio de la mesa.

¿Qué sentían por Shiki?

**-Es como mi maestro** -Witch no pudo evitar que se sonrojara.**\- Pero pareciera como mi hermano menor **-Varios corazones aparecieron alrededor de la androide.**\- Nunca puedo decirle que no cuando me pide algo**

**-Sabemos que Shiki es un idiota** -Habló Hermana.**\- Pero no está nada mal **-Se sonrojo.**\- Aunque a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo**

**-Shiki es malo jugando pero aún así me divierto jugando videojuegos** -Hermit sonrió.

**-Es bueno entrenando, no me impresionaria que siendo tan joven, realmente sea merecedor del nombre del Rey Demonio **-No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco Valkyria.

**-Apoyo a mi maestra** -Alzó la mano Homura, como si de una pequeña niña se tratará.**\- Es muy bueno peleando, las veces que me enfrente a el, me quedé impresionada por su fuerza**

**-El maestro también es amable** -Sonrió Pino.**\- Es muy amistoso y siempre quiere ayudar a todos**

Todas guardaron silencio cuando escucharon a Rebecca soltar una risita. Vieron que presión algunos botones y el holograma del centro cambio. Todas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Shiki con cabello largo, cubriendo su rostro. Era realmente hermoso que no podían separar su mirada de él.

**-Yo fui la única que lo conoció así **-Sonrió con superioridad.

**-¿Qué le paso a su hermoso cabello?** -Gritó Witch.

**-Tuve que cortarlo** -Rebecca se sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.**\- Me era molesto y me parecía que ocultaba un rostro perfecto **-Volvió a sonreír con orgullo.**\- Pero me quedé con uno de sus mechones**

**-¡Yo lo quiero!**

Todas empezaron a perseguir a Rebecca, algunas más la chantajeaban pero ella no daba su mano a torcer. Hacían tanto escándalo que no se percataron que Weisz las observaba con miedo. Sólo se había levantado por un vaso con agua y ahora se lamentaba por ver aquello. Se iba alejar hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó con miedo, no pudo evitar tragar grueso y evitar que se hiciera del baño ahí mismo. Witch era quien lo había tomado del hombro, a sus espalas, las chicas sólo lo miraban con mala cara.

**-Todo lo que viste aquí, no se lo mencionaras a nadie **-Amenazó Witch.**\- ¿Entendido?**

Weisz sólo asintió temeroso antes de que fuera soltado y corriera a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Weisz apenas había podido dormir, unas horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Miro a su lado, Shiki sonreía por todo tipo de comida que las chicas le traían, les agradecía con esa sonrisa llena de comida y estas sólo asentian orgullosas. Weisz miro a Happy y este sólo alzó sus pequeños hombros. El solo querer mencionar algo, sólo le causaba escalofríos. Shiki era idiota que nunca se daría cuenta que hablaban así de él, así que podía permanecer callado. Ver como el idiota disfrutaba de la compañía de las féminas, disfrutando de ser el Rey Demonio y la razón por la que todos estuvieran ahí.

Weisz se hizo la misma pregunta. ¿A quien quiere más? Miro a cada una de las féminas a quien realmente le sonreía con cariño y un poco más que amistad, era a Rebecca. Suspiró. Si realmente supieran que Shiki quería a la chica, todas empezarían a llorar y el sería el único que podría tranquilizarlas. Pensando en esa idea, no sonaba mal. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Mientras tanto, cada semana sería la reunión de las integrantes femeninas del Edens para hablar del chico. Seguirían discutiendo y eliminandose una por una y obtener el corazón de Shiki.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Maldita Rebecca, no tenía porque cortarle el cabello a Shiki aunque tampoco puedo decir que así se ve más guapo el tipo. Fue realmente divertido escribir esta historia. Soy fiel creyente del Shica ¿Ustedes a quien apoyan?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 22 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
